nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maximus the Hedgehog
Appearance Maximus is a hedgehog that stands at roughly 5'4 and weighs in at about 103 pounds. Maximus is a yellow colored hedgehog who before his untimely death, was 24 years old. Whenever Maximus went super, his fur turned blue instead of purple. However, other times it would turn him green instead of yellow. It seems that his happier emotions will turn him blue and his angrier emotions will turn him green. (Although he later learned how to control the 2 and now can choose which he wants to use) Personality Maximus is hard to prepare for. He usually is a nice dude, but he can become deadly once you piss him off. His super forms amp this up to the next level with their drastic power increases. But Maximus prefers to be a fun-loving, light-hearted dude. But like I said, he can become vicious and nasty. As for how vicious and nasty, let's just say that it's enough to make Zion's fanfiction cringe. History Maximus was the son of Vuxo and his first wife, Emma. However, after Emma died from childbirth, Vuxo and his son drifted apart. At first, Vuxo refused to acknowledge Maximus's existence since Vuxo believed that it was Maximus's fault that his mother died. Vuxo soon forgave Maximus. But then started to blame himself. Maximus grew into a teen and finally started to show signs of his heritage when he freed thousands of prisoners from his arch-enemy Tyranus. Then after a great battle with Tyronus atop a crumbling tower, Maximus emerged as the winner. (This is when he was about 17) Soon after, Maximus would marry a girl named Diana and they would have a daughter named Eliza. However, Maximus's life was almost over now. He was now 20 years old. For the rest of his life, Maximus helped to raise his daughter. However, on one bad day at Maximus's tower/house, a brick gave way, bringing the rest of the house with it in time. Maximus got Diana and Eliza out to safety but was trapped inside of the tower as it crumbled. After Vuxo got there and single-handedly extinguished the fire, he found Maximus's barely-living body. Maximus's last words to his dad were said to be "Don't worry dad". "You'll see me again". "Seven... one... seven...". (717 years later is when Nick was born) Powers Maximus was known for battling with a handful of powers. Pyrokinesis- Maximus could create enough fire to mimic Hell if he wanted to. Electrokinesis- Maximus had enough electricity to hold back a thunderstorm for a few months. Super Speed- Maximus was rumored to be faster than light in just base form. He proved this when he avoided Tyronus's light beam, which travels at the speed of light. Super Strength- Maximus was rumored to have strength that was greater than that of Ty and Ion. Crystallokinesis- Maximus was infamous for his ability to use create crystals to use as weapons and armor. His ability with crystals were far beyond his pyro and electrokinesis. Forms Blue Super- This one is as strong as a normal super form. Green Super- This one is twice as strong as a normal super form. Dark Blue- This form takes his green super and times it by 4 times. Dark Green- This takes his dark blue and multiplies it by 4. Hyper Blue- This takes his dark green and multiplies it by 8. Hyper Green- This takes his hyper blue and multiplies it by 8. Ultra Blue- This takes his hyper green and multiplies it by 16. Ultra Green- This takes his ultra blue and multiplies it by 32. Aqua God- This takes his ultra green AND ultra blue, combines them together, and then multiplies that by 64. Weaknesses Maximus's only weakness is his indecisiveness. If he would have thought a bit faster, he could have survived the crumbling tower. Trivia 1.Maximus's name was inspired by the main character of the movie ''Gladiator ''that I watched back in 2000/2001. (His name was also Maximus) 2.Maximus is ambidextrous, just like his father and his Creator. (Ambidextrous means equally adept with both your left and right hands) Category:Characters Category:Boy Category:Hedgehog Category:Heros